après la guerre une nouvelle vie commence
by black sirie
Summary: plein de petite découverte sur soit même ne fait de mal à personne mais pour Harry c'est peutêtre un drame je vous dis bien peutêtre...cela dépends de la personne. HP&Charlie weasley, HP
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: résumé:** Mon dieu je ne sais que dire dans le résumé alors je dis seulement qu'Harry est dans le pétrin... il vient de découvrir qu'il était gai avant il était amoureux de Ginny alors que maintenant il est amoureux de deux personnes et se sont des garçons... Slash et seulement la mention d'un couple hétéro Harry/Ginny... HP/Charlie W. HP/DM...long ONE SHOT... ali angel...

**NDA: JE VEUX DES REVIEWS FRANCHE, MAIS SI VOUS DÎTES CLAIREMENT QUE VOUS DÉTESTEZ L'HISTOIRE, JE VEUX QUE VOUS ME DONNEZ UNE RAISON POUR QUE JE M'AMÉLIORE CETTE FICS NE VA PAS ÊTRE CORRIGER PAR PERSONNE , JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE LECTURE ET UNE PETITE REVIEWS NE FERA PAS DE MAL... :) **

**NDA2: JE NE RÉPONDERAIS PAS AU REVIEWS DANS LES CHAPITRES PUISQU'UN MERVEILLEUX SYSTÈME DE REVIEWS À ÉTÉ MIT EN PLACE... MERCI ENCORE ... JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE ANNÉES REMPLIE DE JOIE ET PLEIN D'AMOUR... :) **

**Après la guerre une nouvelle vie commence**

**la guerre était terminée depuis très longtemps, Harry vivait chez les Weasley pendant que sa nouvelle maison ' Godrick Hollow' se construise. Pendant la guerre plusieurs amis d'Harry firent tués; dont Padma, Collins ainsi que Dean. Harry lui c'était mit en tête qu'il était trop tard de pouvoir aimer et de demander à Ginny son ex-petite amie de resortir avec lui. son x-petite amie s'en est aller avec un autre qui était Neville et Harry en était jaloux. Quand il avait cassé avec Ginny pendant l'enterrement de son mentor, il avait pensé qu'après la guerre, il pourrait reprendre avec elle et ensuite lui demander en mariage mais non Neville longdubat c'était prit avant lui. **

**C'était le 31 Juillet et Harry faisaient ses valises. La construction de 'Godrick Hollow' était terminé, sa lui a coûtée une petite fortune mais cela était pour une bonne cause : avoir un chez soi. Il avait décidé d'inviter les Weasley à sa nouvelle maison pour le dîner. Dobby qui adorait encore Harry lui proposa d'être son elf de maison et de travailler pour lui gratuitement puisqu'il avait déjà un travail adéquat à Poudlard. **

**Quand Harry arriva chez lui il fut acceullit par Dobby celui-ci était habillé d'une chemise orange fort éclatante, des bas de la couleur rose et sa tête était munie d'un chapeau à molon qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que portait le premier ministre fudge qui fut remplacer quelques années avant. **

**- Bonjours Harry Potter. S'exclama soudainement Dobby **

**- Bonjours. répondit Harry il demanda à Dobby si il pouvait faire un dîner pour au moins trente personne. (1)**

**- Oui Dobby peut le faire, Dobby est un très bon cuisinier. S'exclama l'elf.**

**- Très bien pendant ce temps moi je vais aller ranger mes vêtements.**

**Harry monta à l'étage ou il pensait que ses appartement y était. Quand il ouvrit la première porte il y découvrit une salle d'entraînement, la deuxième était une salle de bain et la troisième était enfin ses appartements. Harry s'entreprit à défaire ses valises il avait de nouveau vêtements, il avait décidé que plus jamais il ne porterait les vêtements de son stupide cousin et donc cet été il avait entreprit à aller dans le monde moldu seul et il c'était fait un nouveau look. **

**Il ne restait plus qu'a acheter du matériel de Potion et Harry pensa d'acheter quelques appareils moldu, la télévision, le téléphone même si il était sur de ne jamais sans servir et une radio. **

**Harry sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers des grandes portes coulissantes. Ce qu'il vit l'époustouffla une gigantesque bibliothèque il regarda autour de lui et vit un bout de papier accrocher au mur. **

**Bonjours Monsieur Potter, **

**Ceci se sont les livres qui avait appartenus à vôtre mentor. Nous vous souhaitons une très belle lecture ainsi que la **

**bienvenu dans votre nouvelle maison. **

**cordialement monsieur le ministre Scrimbourg **

**Harry sourit il était content il aurait beaucoup de lecture à faire mais pas toutes suite il devait faire quelque emplettes pour décorer un peu la maison et aller acheter ce qu'il avait prévue. **

**Harry prit de la poudre à cheminette et cria le chaudron baveur. **

**Tom le salua content de voir que le jeune potter apprécie son bar, avant d'aller sur le côté Moldu Harry décida de prendre un verre de Whisky pur feu une chose qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis longtemps cet alors au comptoir qu'il vit son deuxième ennemi qui avait été après voldemort et que maintenant était le premier de sa liste noir. **

**- Tiens, tien Pot potty s'est sauvé. dit nonchalement Malfoy. **

**- Non pas du tout. **

**- Tu n'Habite plus chez tes moldus.**

**Harry se demandait pourquoi est-ce Malfoy s'interessait subitement à lui? Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'interesser à lui.**

**- Ta tout deviné Malfoy. soupira Harry. **

**Draco Malfoy un très beau jeune homme de 18 ans, avait laissé ses cheveux poussé jusqu'à ses épaules, il était un peu plus grand qu'Harry et un peu plus musclé. **

**Harry bu calmement son verre sans étirer la conversation, Draco lui observait le jeune homme qui semblait un peu plus sur de lui et aussi avoir plus confiance en lui depuis la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. **

**Draco Malfoy s'était prit d'admiration auprès de ce jeune homme pas parce que celui-ci avait tué le mage noir non ce n'était pas cette raison, c'était parce qu'il était toujours debout, toujours plus fort et toujours aussi beau. **

**- Alors que conte tu faire maintenant que tu as tes ASPIC Potter. Draco se surpris de s'interesser à la vie d'Harry.**

**- J'en sais fichtrement rien Malfoy et Pourquoi t'interesse tu à moi? dit exaspérement Harry **

**- Je m'interesse toujours à mes ennemis. Déclara Draco **

**Sur cette réponse Draco vida d'un coup son verre et sortit du bar du côté Moldu. **

**Harry lui alla au chemin de traverse voulant sortir un peu d'argent de son compte en banque et de le changer en argent moldu.**

**Cela lui prit toute l'avant midi et quand il arriva il n'eu que le temps de ce changer que ses invités étaient arrivés. **

**Dobby les amenèrent dans le salon ou il trouvèrent Harry debout devant son énorme cheminé.**

**Ron et Hermione lui sautèrent au coup. Ginny elle un peu rétisante, elle savait clairement qu'Harry avait encore des sentiments envers elle mais maintenant elle aimait Neville. Neville qui lui avait prit de l'assurance pendant la guerre et grâce au entraînement avait perdu bien du poids. Harry avait été obliger d'inviter Neville et pour Ron il avait inviter Luna oui c'est deux là était ensemble depuis leur septième années ce qui avait surpris beaucoup Harry lui qui pensait que Ron était amoureux d'Hermione. Hermione elle sortait encore avec Krum mais il ne l'avait pas invité puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas. **

**- Bonjours Hum.. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous et à toutes. Le dîner va être bientôt servit. À attendant je vous invite a vous asseoir pour l'apéritif. **

**Harry claqua des doigts et pleins de petits plats apparurent. Tout le monde étaient ébanhi le jeune homme avait fait de la magie sans baguette une chose qu'il avait caché même à ses amis. **

**C'est alors qu'ils entendirent le clairon sonnée. **

**Harry s'excusa auprès de ses invités et alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir les deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas inviter chez lui. **

**- Rogue qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? **

**- Potter ne posez pas de question et laissez nous entrer. **

**- Je reste entrer les personnes que je veux et je ne suis pas sur que le manoir voudrait de vous.**

**Harry lui fit un sourire machavélique et quand il s'apprêta à fermer la porte Remus Lupin apparut derrière lui.**

**- Harry Hum.. c'est moi qui les ai invités cela te dérange pas. **

**Harry ignorant de l'orientation sexuel de son oncle ne savait pas que celui-ci sortait avec Severus et le laissa donc entrer. Mais arrêta Malfoy dans son élan.**

**- Toi Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu? **

**Draco essaya de trouver une raison de sa venu mais la seule qui lui venait en tête n'était pas très bonne. **

**- Harry je viens de te dire que je les avaient invités. Remus venait de parler d'une voix rauque comme si il n'avait pas parler depuis longtemps.**

**-Pourquoi lui Remus. **

**- Parce qu'il y a certaine chose que tu dois régler avec lui.**

**Harry soupira d'exaspération, c'était sa maison et personne n'avait pas le droit de dire qui devrait entrer dans SA MAISON mais il le laissa entrer ne voulant pas faire de crise et en plus à son anniversaire. **

**Quand Ron vit Malfof entrer dans la maison de son meilleur ami il vit rouge qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Il pouvait comprendre pour son ancien professeur de Potion mais MALFOY Non il ne pouvait pas croire à sa.**

**Ron lui lança un de ses regards noir mes resta à sa place pour ne pas gâcher l'anniversaire de son ami mais Ron pensa que Malfoy l'avait déjà gâché à venant chez lui. **

**Harry demanda à Dobby de leur faire visité et pendant tout le trajet Harry promit à Monsieurs Weasley de lui expliquer comment est-ce que la télévision fonctionnait? **

**La visite terminé, Harry dirigea ses invités dans la cuisine ou une très grande table y était avec énormément de chandelle, Harry s'assit au bout de la table, Draco s'assit auprès d'Harry sans que celui-ci sans apperçoive. **

**Alors qu'il entâmait son assiette, Harry sentit quelque chose le chatouiller le bas de la jambe droite il donna un coup de pied en dessous de la table et c'est là qu'il attendit un gémissement de douleur. Il leva la tête de son assiette assit à sa droite il vit Malfoy qui le regardait d'un air aguicheur et lui fit un clin d'oeil. **

**Personnes n'avaient remarqué la situation ils paralaient tous beaucoup et très fort. Il y a seulement Remus assit de l'autre côté d'Harry qui avait tout vue et un petit sourire avait apparue. Harry commençait a avoir atrocement mal à la tête et avait très hâte de passer au salon ou il pourrait être tranquille barvadant avec ces ami(es) et de proposer à Hermione de rester quelque temps chez lui comme cela elle pourrait commencer une petite lecture. **

**Harry eu une conversation avec Charlie de quidditch une coupe du monde se préparait pour l'année prochaine au mois d'Août et Charlie invita Harry à se joindre à lui pour la coupe du monde, il accepta.**

**Les invités étaient partis, Harry avait proposer à Hermione de rester mes celle-ci devait retourner chez son petit-ami alors il se trouvait seul avec Charlie qui lui avait demander si il pouvait rester avec lui pour ce soir ne voulant pas dérange plus sa famille et qu'en plus Bill et Fleur avait sa chambre.**

**Harry avait accepter avec plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie. **

**- Alors Harry que veux-tu faire? **

**- Cela te dirais de sortir un peu, je sais pas est-ce que tu connaîtrais une boîte de nuit? demanda gêner Harry. **

**- Oui, j'en connais mais il y a un petit problème! murmura Charlie. **

**- Lequel? demanda l'ancien Gryffondor.**

**- Ce n'est que des boîtes gay que je connais.**

**Harry ouvrit grands les yeux, pourtant il était au courant que Charlie était gay mais ne voulait pas ce l'avouer. **

**- Ce n'est pas grave on peut toujours y aller... **

**Charlie regarda bizzarement Harry et lui dit de se préparer. **

**le jeune homme brun, monta dans sa chambre, Charlie monta à sa suite curieux de voir le sauveur du monde sorcier nu. **

**Harry avait laissé sa porte entrouverte sans se soucier que le garçon qui était dans le salon aurait pu venir et y regarder. Alors Charlie se plaça pour regarder à l'intérieur. **

**Harry avait enlever son t-shirt pour pouvoir choisir dans son garde-robe une chemise noir, Charlie regarda attentivement les muscles de son ami, il était très bien dessiner on aurait dit un dieux. Harry enleva ensuite son pantalon pour mettre un en mettre un de cuire noir serrer.  
Pour Charlie tout allait très mal (NIARK NIARK), il avait beaucoup de misère à respirer et son pantalon était très étroit. Harry avait terminée de s'habiller et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte. **

**Charlie ne pouvait plus bouger et ouvrit grand ses yeux de frayeur. Harry alla le découvrir. **

**Après avoir terminée de dîner chez Harry, Draco Malfoy c'était vite retirer pour ne pas déranger de plus l'ancien Gryffondor et c'était en aller chez lui. **

**Maintenant il était assit dans son fauteuil en cuir noir préféré entraîne de boire un verre de Whisky pure feu. **

**Il n'avait pas le goût de sortir ce soir comme il faisait chaque nuit allant à une boîte de nuit pour gay. **

**" Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour gagner son coeur? Il me déteste mais quand je lui ai fait du pied en dessous de la table tout à l'heure il n'a rien dit" pensa doulereusement Draco. **

**Alors il décida d'aller à cette boîte de nuit, pour ne pas s'ennuyé et d'avoir de l'acool. **

**Quand Harry s'apprêta a ouvrir la porte il la referma toute suite il avait oublié de mettre son collier porte bonheur celui avec deux serpents entrelacer il l'avait ressu comme dernier cadeau de la part de son mentor. **

**Pendant ce temps-là, Charlie a pu retourner au salon et se détendre un peu avant qu'Harry revienne.**

**- Je suis prêt Charlie. **

**Alors ils sortirent à l'extérieur, Harry pars habitude regarda le ciel c'est la qu'il la vit l'étoile de Sirius qui brillait plus que la normal comme si elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose. **

**Harry ne pu en penser plus car il sentit la main de Charlie prendre la sienne et ensuite sentir les effets du transplanage et se retrouver enfin dans une ruelle sombre. Harry sentait l'odeur de l'Urine s'infiltrer dans ses narines, n'aimant guère cette odeur il mit sa main devant son visage et ce laissa entraîne par le roux. **

**Quand ils sortirent enfin de la ruelle Harry n'avait jamais vue autant de lumière de sa vie, il en avait de toute les couleurs, des roses, des bleus, des verts, des rouges ect... **

**- Charlie ou est-ce qu'on est? Demanda subitemnet inquiet Harry. **

**- Nous somme pas très loin de Londre. **

**Harry ne posa pas d'autre question et suiva Charlie. **

**- Je t'amène dans une boîte de nuit que je connais beaucoup et que les gens me connaissent. Ils ne savent pas que je suis sorcier parce que c'est une boîte de nuit moldu.**

**" Une place que je suis sur de ne pas croiser Malfoy, Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui tout un coup?" pensa avec énervement Harry. **

**Charlie le dirigea vers le bar ou il lui commanda une boisson forte dans un petit verre. **

**Harry le bu d'un coup il sentit alors sa tête tourner. Il aimait cela oui alors il en commanda un et en offrit un à Charlie. **

**après quelque verre Charlie demanda au barman de leur réserver une chambre pour la nuit parce qu'ils ne pouvaient transplaner quand ils étaient soual. **

**Charlie amena Harry danser, celui-ci ne se préoccupa guère qu'il ne savait pas danser parce qu'Harry ce déchaînait sur la piste. **

**Un jeune homme blond entrait dans le bar en ce moment-là, ne remarqua aucunement le brun qui dansait avec le roux. **

**Draco savait que le plus vieux des Weasley fréquentait cette boîte de nuit et il avait même dancer avec lui. **

**Draco commanda un sex on the beach une boisson qu'il venait de découvert que quelque jours avant. **

**Il s'assit tranquillement sur le petit siège pour ensuite regarder autour de lui c'est en ce moment même qu'il apperçu le brun entraîne de dancer avec le roux et c'est alors qu'il vit rouge. Se retenant à peine, il reposa son verre et se dirigea vers la piste de danse à grand pas. **

**Tandis qu'il avançait sur la piste de dance, un garçon le trouvant à son goût le prit par le collet et le plaça devant lui. **

**Draco regarda attentivement le jeune homme devant lui il lui disait quelque chose, il était un irlandais, et MON DIEU IL ÉTAIT ENTRAINE DE DANCER AVEC UN GRYFFONDOR, c'était Seamus Finnigan qui était devant, alors Draco eu un sourire moqueur Seamus ne l'avait probablement pas remarquer donc il s'avança un peu plus mais juste le frôler et de faire rouler ses hanches. Seamus, était entraîne de rêvé, il avait trouvé le meilleure danceur de la boîte, il ne le connaissait pas , mais il espérait le connaître un peu plus et peut-être avoir enfin une relation. **

**Son inconnu avait nicher son nez dans son coup, Seamus sentait très bien la respiration de l'étranger dans son coup qu'il le chatouillait. **

**Il adorait cela, il entreprit de mettre ses mains en dessous de la chemise du jeune blond mais celui-ci les retirèrent. **

**Seamus mit sa bouche près de l'oreille de son partenaire et lui murmura.**

**- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir aller plus loin? **

**- Seamus, ... je suis pas prêt à coucher avec un sale gryffondor tel que toi. **

**Seamus arrêta de dancer et regarder l'inconnu qui était en faite Draco Malfoy. **

**Draco lui fit un petit sourire et le laissa en plan sur la piste de dance. **

**Il avait perdu le survivant, celui-ci avait quitter la piste de dance et Draco regarda autour de lui. **

**Il le vit alors assit au bar, Draco espéra que personne ne l'intercepte avant qu'il atteigne le bar mais à la place c'est un garçon qui demanda à Harry de dancer et que celui -ci accepta avec plaisir. **

**Draco sentit son coeur se serrer et la jalousie commencer à couler dans ses veines.Quand est-ce qu'il aurait un moment avec Harry?Ce moment fut venu quand le DJ de la boîte de nuit fit un message. **

**Bonsoir cher danceurs, **

**Ce soir vous aurez la chance de montrer vos talents de danceur par contre il n'y a que cinq danceur qui peut venir sur la scène alors je vous invite à venir DANCER.**

**Harry qui était tout prêt de la scène eu l'idée d'y monter le blond avait courru pour y aller et c'est a ce moment qu'Harry fut très surprit de le voir. **

**La musique se déclancha Harry ne savait pas quoi alors il sentit des mains le prendre par la taille qui lui donnèrent un choc.(2) Draco savait clairement qu'Harry ne savait pas danser seul alors il l'entraîna avec lui. **

**listen to my heart, une chanson très populaire dans le monde moldu. **

**Harry ne connaissait pas très bien la musique, donc ne savait rien de ce que le blond pouvait faire. **

**Charlie qui était assit au bar dos à la scène ne savait pas qu'Harry avait été danser et qu'il ne dansait pas seul. **

**POV D'HARRY **

**Qu'est -ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce que... _ Harry sentit son corps ce fondre au toucher du corps du blond, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, pourtant il était sur de ne pas être attirer par les gars, alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? dans une boîte de nuit gai? il n'aurait jamais dû boire autant parce que transplaner soûl n'était pas très bon il pouvait faire une erreur sur l'endroit. _**

**_Le cerveau d'Harry ne pouvait plus fonctionner convenablement a cause se que le blond lui faisait. L'ancien Serpentard avait poser ses mains en dessous de sa chemise noir et en même tant que danser il essayait de dessiner , ses muscles qui a été fait grâce au quidditch et cela exitait Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien. _ _Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, il était trop près du blond et n'aimait pas les sentiments qui émergeait en lui à la vitesse de l'éclaire. _**

**Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy fait sa? Il n'est quand même pas gay lui? en faite je crois que je n'en sais rien, je n'est même pas prit à le connaître quand on était à l'école parce que de toute façon il ne m'aurait pas laisser approcher de lui à un centimètre. **

**Ah! Tiens la musique vient de s'arrêter, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? je dois aller retourner voir Charlie.Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire? **

**Alors je descends de la scène oupss, je crois que j'ai trébucher qu'est-ce que je fais à plein ventre moi sur la piste et sur quoi est-ce que j'ai sous moi je suis sur que j'ai tombé sur quelque chose mais quoi? **

**Bon il faut que je respire ainsi je dois baisser la tête AH NON! PAS LUI!. **

**POV FIN DU POV D'HARRY**

**Harry avait bel et bien tombé sur Seamus. Le même gars qu'il l'avait pas lâché pendant toute l'année de sa septième années, il le savait gay mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi orgueilleux? tête de cochon? merde il lui avait bien dit que... **

**Seamus eu un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à Harry, enfaite la conclusion que Seamus c'était faite quand il avait reconnu le brun était que finalement il était devenu gay. **

**Harry se leva d'un coup et jeta un regard noir à l'Irlandais. Charlie avait vue la scène et c'était présipiter vers l'ancien Gryffondor pour le prendre par la taille. Charlie ramena Harry au bar et le fit s'asseoir. **

**- Merci Charlie. **

**- Ce n'est rien Harry. **

**Harry regarda l'heure et fut surpris de voir qu'il était 2:00 du matin.**

**Il retient un baillement que Charlie vit. **

**- Tu es fatigué? demanda le roux **

**Harry fit qu'hocher la tête trop fatiguer pour bouger. **

**- Viens j'ai pris une chambre en haut. Charlie lui prit le bras pour ne pas qu'Harry tombe et l'amena vers un ascenseur et appuya sur la touche 2. **

**Après cela Harry n'avait plus conscience de rien, son cerveau était ramoli par tout l'acool qu'il avait bu. **

**Il n'avait pas sentit l'ancien capitaine de quidditch de Poudlard le dévêtir, et le mettre au lit. Mais il voyait tout, il voyait Charlie enlever son pantalon, ses caleçons ainsi que son t-shirt moulant. **

**- Qu'es... qu'est ce que tu fais? **

**Charlie ne répondit guère il fit que monter félinement dessus le lit à quatre patte, sans s'en rendre compte Harry était exité son membre était levé fièrement, sa respiration devient haletante, des goûtes de sueur commençait à perler sur son front et Charlie avait commencer à le torturer. (1) **

**Draco ne voulait pas savoir ce que le roux avait prévue pour le brun, il savait qu'il ne serait plus à lui il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose, parce que **

**ce que le roux s'apprêtait a faire était de le violer. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'ancien gryffondor( Charlie) l'avait fait boire. **

**Alors il décida donc de monter et de secourir le brun. **

**NDA: BON JE VAIS FAIRE UN PETIT ÉPILOGUE POUR CE ONE-SHOT JE VEUX TROP LE METTRE TOUTE SUITE... MERCI DE ME DONNER VOTRE AVIS ET ENCORE JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNÉE... **

**bye bye **

**ali angel **

**( 1) Avec Ron qui en mange pour deux lol**

**(2) N'oublier pas Harry est encore hétéro c'est bientôt qu'il va le découvert avec Charlie. **


	2. épilogue

Draco ne voulait pas savoir ce que le roux avait prévue pour le brun, il savait qu'il ne serait plus à lui il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose, parce que

ce que le roux s'apprêtait a faire était de le violer. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'ancien gryffondor( Charlie) l'avait fait boire.

Alors il décida donc de monter et de secourir le brun. Épilogue : l'amour peut surprendre beaucoup de gens.

Après avoir mit en marche l'ascenceur une chose qu'il n'avait jamais prit, il était enfin arrivé au deuxième étage et ce dirigea vers la porte de la chambre que le barman lui avait dit le numéro.

ces jambes tremblaient, Draco avait beaucoup de misère à penser normalement et cela l'énervait.  
Il mit sa main sur la poigné avec l'intention d'ouvrir la porte son souffle se fit court très court il n'était plus capable de respirer mais il ouvrit la porte quand même et se figea devant le spectacle qu'offrait le brun et le roux. La colère monta dans ses veines se faisait comme un volcan il sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa vers le roux. 

sentant quelqu'un sur le seuil de la chambre le vieux Gryffondor arrêta ses mouvements et ce leva brusquement.

la respiration heletante Harry ne comprenait rien à se qui ce passait il savait seulement que le plaisir c'était arrêter et maintenant il voyait très bien Charlie et Draco ce fesant face à face. Charlie sans baguette et le blond armée.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI MALFOY? À CE QUE JE ME SOUVIENS NOUS T'AVONS PAS INVITÉ.  
cria Charlie agacer que l'on l'est arrêter dans son plaisir. - TU SAIS CE QUE TU ALLAIS FAIRE WEASLEY TU ALLAIS LE VIOLER C'EST PAS POUR RIEN QUE TU L'AS SOÛLER... Draco était en colère il ne pouvait plus ce contenir et Harry ne comprenait rien à rien.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS MIS D'AUTRE DANS SON VERRE HEIN? JE SUIS SUR QUE TU AS MIT DE LA DROGUE POUR AIGUISER SON PLAISIR. Cria encore plus fort Draco sa main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait. 

Quand Harry entendu Drogue il se leva rapide sortant du lit gardant ces couvertures regardant Charlie avec colère.

- TU AS MIT DE LA DROGUE DANS MON VERRE? demanda Harry en faite Charlie trouva que c'était plutôt une affirmation.

Très lentement il hocha la tête, il avait très peur tout un coup et en plus il n'avait pas sa baguette.

- DANS CE CAS TU ALLAIS FAIRE UN VIOL CHARLIE TES MIEUX DE PARTIR TOUT DE SUITE SI NON JE VAIS PAS ME RETENIR DE TE FRAPPER! s'écria subitement Harry rouge de colère et de honte. Charlie prit ses affaires et décida d'aller s'habiller dans les toilettes des hommes communes dans les couloirs. Harry était en colère et exiter Draco les avaient arrêtés à temps mais il était en exiter et cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise par rapport au blond qui le trouva très sexy en ce moment mais il su qu'il ne voudrait rien faire temps qu'Harry serait encore sous l'influence de la drogue.

- Merci. souffla Harry. - De rien.

Draco ne lâchait plus Harry des yeux et vit que celui-ci n'avait pas été soulagé mais il n'y fit rien décidant qu'il aurait plusieurs fois l'intention de le faire dans le futur. Draco avait beaucoup l'espoir qu'harry puisse enfin l'aimer et là ils pourraient probablement fondé une famille en adoptant plein d'enfant.

Après cette nuit Draco fut le plus heureux des hommes.

Bye bye alors comment est-ce que vous avez trouvez? désoler il est court mais c'était fait pour... je veux vos commentaire et franc svp... merci et aurevoir ...


End file.
